The One
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Hoshi realizes how she wants to be with. Sorry all that read this and think it's a tr/h story. It's M/H.


This is Wolfsong again. This is a song I really like and it got an idea rolling in my head.  
  
Summary: Hoshi's in Trip's quarters, says some stuff she didn't expect to say. Bad summary. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own them, not getting paid, just for fun.  
  
Note: This doesn't take place after any certain episode.  
  
R/R. Thanks!  
  
It was late. They had had a long day repairing the cargo ship. Trip had planned a wonderful dinner that ended up being more of a mess. They had decided to go to bed early because they were so tired. Hoshi had barely talked or touched her food. 'What's wrong with Hoshi lately? She seems out of it more often. Like she's somewhere else. Somewhere where I'm not. Hope she's not getting tired of me. Maybe it's just 'cause she's worked so hard t'day.'  
  
Hoshi walked out of the bathroom, showered and already in her night cloths. Her hair was up and her eyes were almost closed. She gave Trip a goodnight kiss on the cheek, then laid down and covered up in bed. Trip decided to go change for bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Hoshi laid there in bed staring out at the stars passing by. Thoughts of the day and days past filled her head. How hard the repairs were on everyone. She had worked a lot the last week with Lieutenant. Reed, the weapons expert. He was to keep watch on their guest and not knowing their language caused problems. She was happy to help him. He was there for her. He had been someone who she trusted long before she trusted Trip.  
  
Laying there, a disconcerning thought overwhelmed her. 'What if Malcolm's the right one? No...I'm with Trip! I can't be falling for Malcolm! But what if I am? He's always made me feel like I can be me. He's always there for me when I need to talk. He's there when I can't talk to Trip about something. Maybe I should talk to Malcolm later. I'd like to know if there's anything between us. But until then I'll just stay here. I don't want to alarm Trip. How am I going to tell him that I might be in love with Malcolm. I'll tell him in the morning.' With that last thought a smile spread across her face and she settled in for the night.  
  
Just that time, Trip came back. He went on the other side of the cot and laid down behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "Goodnight, dear. Sleep well."  
  
"G'night, Malcolm." **************************************************************************** ****  
  
The next morning when Hoshi woke, Trip's arms were no longer around her.  
  
"Trip, where are you?" "Here." he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then come back to bed. We don't have to be at our stations until 0800."  
  
"Are you sure it's me you want to come back to bed?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about? Come back to bed."  
  
"I heard what you said last night. 'Good night, Malcolm.' Have you been seeing him behind my back?" he asked almost hurtfully.  
  
"No! I haven't. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd said that."  
  
"What's been happening with you, Hoshi? You aren't the same."  
  
"I don't know. I've been working a lot with Malcolm. I guess I'm just now figuring out that I have feelings for him. I didn't plan on this happening."  
  
"Well, why did it happen? What's so different between me 'n Malcolm?"  
  
"Malcolm and I share a lot of things in common that you and I don't have."  
  
"All I want to know is does he make you happy? Does he treat you right?"  
  
"Yes. He treats me like a friend because he didn't want to intrude on us."  
  
"Does he feel the same way about you?"  
  
"I was going to ask him later today."  
  
"When you find out, tell me."  
  
"You're not mad."  
  
"No. I just want ya to be happy; but if he ever hurts you I'll put him in his place."  
  
"Thank you, Trip. I'm sorry. I hope I haven't hurt you." she said looking at him wondering whether of she should be sad for Trip, or happy for herself.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've notice something growing between the two of you for awhile. You seem to be happy around him." "Trip..."  
  
"It's okay. We just didn't clique. To be honest...I haven't been feeling the same way as when we first tried this. I thought you still wanted to be together."  
  
"We can still be friends." She meant is as a statement, but it sounded more like a question.  
  
"Just remember, Hoshi, whenever you need me, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You better get goin' if you wanna catch him before he gets to his station." he said smiling and waving at the door.  
  
She ran over, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, said "Thank you for understanding," then ran out of the room. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Malcolm was just getting ready to leave when the buzzer chimed on the door. When it opened there stood Hoshi wearing a bright smile. Malcolm didn't know what to say and the only thing that came to mind was, "Hello."  
  
"Hi. We need to talk." she said starting to be more serious now.  
  
He gestured her in saying, "Come in then...So, ah what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Do you remember the other day when you mentioned my relationship with Trip, and you said that it was just for show?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I never should have said that. It wasn't my places to..."  
  
"You were right," she said stopping him short. "There was nothing special about my relationship with Trip. I think the reason I was with Trip was because I wanted to be with someone. I just didn't have the right one."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Malcolm asked hoping what he was hearing was true.  
  
"Malcolm, last night while I was laying in Trip's bed, I realized that what you and I share, our passions, our interests, they're stronger than I'd ever imagined. We get along and work well together. With Trip and I it seemed like we were always getting on the others nerve about this and that, and end up blowing up at each other. We have never done that. We might get a little frustrated with each other, but it always ends in laughs. I think we could work, but first I need to know how you feel."  
  
Malcolm walked over and sat down next to Hoshi who was now sitting on the bed. "How I feel...how I feel is that as long as I'm with you I'll always have somewhere to turn. I'll always have someplace to go when I need to run. I know Commander Tucker said that if I hurt you, I'd pay," he said as she was shaking her head yes to what he had just said. "I can't promise everything will be smooth sailing, but I did tell you I promise that I will take care of you."  
  
"You've always sais that," Hoshi said laughing a little under her breathe.  
  
"And I meant it. I told you I could wait until you were sure."  
  
"Sure of what?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"That I'm the one." he said then pulled her tightly in his arms. First a gentle hug that soon led into a deep, passionate kiss. In Hoshi's mind she knew this was right. It felt real, and comfortable. She knew she had finally find the man to be with her. He had proven it. He was the one.  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul Like a river lead you home And I'll walk a step behind in the shadows so you shine Just ask and it will be done and I will prove my love 'til you're sure that I'm the one. 


End file.
